


Give and Take

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Lots of Sex, PWP, Riding, Rim job, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, delayed gratification, orgasm denied, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wanted it to be slow and gentle. He wanted to call it "making love". But it was Aomine's birthday and what he had in mind was far too dirty to be categorized under Kise's definition of "making love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but shameless, SHAMELESS smut. Birthday smut for Aomine Daiki.
> 
> -V

After a long day of surprises, Kise had hoped to return home to "make love". He was one of those sappy people who liked using that term to describe the slow way Aomine fit himself against his body. He had expected the languid thrusts, the feathery kisses, the drawn out way the heat built like bringing water to a gentle, rolling boil. He had expected the leisurely caress of calloused fingers like Aomine was mapping out every inch of skin. And he expected the hoarse whisper of love at the end when they were tangled together beneath the comforter, catching their breath together and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

Clearly he had forgotten who he was dating and who's birthday it was. 

He'd already come undone once in the car by Aomine's hand alone. Aomine teased him, rubbing him through the fabric of his dress slacks, whispering about what a pervert he was to get so worked up during dinner. But how could Kise control himself when Aomine was sucking on the lobster like he'd suck on–– like he'd suck on exactly what he was sucking on right now. 

Kise had a hand pressed against his lips to stifle the sounds, despite Aomine's insistence that he let everything out. His legs were spread wide, one pant leg hanging off his left ankle and Aomine's strong hands braced against his inner thighs to keep them parted. He already clamped his legs around Aomine's head once which ruined the mood for a split second when he started laughing. Aomine's face was priceless though, the way his eyes widened for a second before they narrowed with the twist of a scowl. It was a brief reprieve, however, because his mouth went back to work moments later and Kise's body shuddered so violently he swore he'd lose himself a second time. 

"Daiki, please, don't––"

"Don't?" Aomine purred as he pulled back. He left Kise's cock hard and glistening, and Kise knew he was going to comment on the way it throbbed against his will. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" That grin sent any heat in Kise's body straight to his already overheated groin. "Your body definitely doesn't want this shit to stop." 

Kise groaned as Aomine circled a fingertip around the swollen tip. He shook his head, teeth digging into his lower lip, already red from abuse. "I don't want to be the only one." He finally whispered, earning him a deep, throaty chuckle. 

"You wanna play a game of give and take?"

" _God, yes,_ " he gasped. That was his favorite game, after all. Of course, that meant he had to throw away his desire for the slow build and the gentle caresses, but he'd already made a mess of his suit in the car. That idea was lost in the way Aomine threw him on the couch and nearly tore his slacks in his haste to have them removed.

With permission given, Aomine pulled away and stripped down until he was as bare as Kise. He swapped their positions, leaning back against the couch pillows and pulling Kise into his lap. Then he stole a kiss; a long, deep, probing kiss. He left Kise panting as he pulled away. Tapping his fingers against pale hips, he husked a demand against Kise's mouth. "Give me your ass." 

Kise let out a slow, shuddering breath to accompany the jerky nod he offered as a response. He knew exactly what Aomine meant and, as he lifted himself off the warmth of his lap, he watched Aomine slid down the bed until only his upper body was propped against the pillows. Kise turned around and straddled Aomine's waist to teasingly brush his cock against the thicker one below. If he had to be at Aomine's mercy for the rest of the night, he would take all the chances he could get to tease him back. 

Aomine growled in response to the purposeful rut and grabbed Kise's pale hips in a grip so tight it made him yelp in surprise. Kise's body was forcibly pulled back until Aomine's teeth sank into a rounded cheek.

" _Oh––_ " Kise gasped, bowing his head forward until he came face to face with Aomine's cock. 

He watched Aomine's hips rise, the tip brushing his lips as that deep voice purred, "Put that perfect mouth of yours to work, Ryouta." 

As if he needed to be told to suck his boyfriend's cock. Kise was forced to swallow the witty retort that balanced on the tip of his tongue because his words were lost to the heady groan that came out when Aomine's tongue massaged his swollen sac. The heat was overwhelming and he knew Aomine chose that spot on purpose. Teasing him there never failed to raise his climax. 

"Daiki, that's not––" A smack echoed through the room and he flinched, feeling the sting against the round of his ass.

"Your mouth isn't working, Ryouta," Aomine growled, moving his face forward to sink his teeth into Kise's ass again. 

Kise's body shook and he bit back a groan and complied with the demand Aomine didn't have to utter. He opened his mouth and guided the tip between his lips. The groan that rumbled through Aomine's body in response was all the encouragement he needed. It went on for a few minutes, his mouth working on Aomine, Aomine's tongue working on his sensitive spot. 

Then Kise felt the burn that tightened his stomach muscles and threatened to send him over the edge. He pulled off, unable to concentrate and earned himself another slap on the ass. 

"Your mouth stopped." 

"I'm gonna––" 

The burn halted and his eyes widened. His hands tightened on Aomine's thighs as he glanced over his shoulder to land his gaze on a smirk so smug it made his jaw drop open. 

Aomine shook his head, making soft tutting sounds with his tongue against his teeth. "You're being selfish, Ryouta." His grip tightened and Kise's head fell forward, pressing against Aomine's thigh. "You already came once and I haven't yet." A soft whimper left Kise's lips as Aomine moved his thumb to caress the underbelly of the shaft. "That sure as hell ain't fair."

"Daiki.... Daiki, I––" He jerked forward again when he felt a cold, wet finger press between his cheeks. Aomine's caressed the tight ring and only Kise's keening whine made him slow the process down. "Why..." Kise gasped, breathless and panting. "Why is it so cold?"

Aomine's chuckle hummed against his inner thigh and he felt the goosebumps race across his skin. "I didn't have dessert yet." A single finger pushed through and Kise sucked in a sharp breath. "What do I always have with my cake, Ryouta?" 

Kise's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to show Aomine the incredulous expression he wore. "Daiki, that's–– _nnnngh_ ––that's..." He found his hips pushing back into Aomine's fingers, having prepped himself earlier with the knowledge of how the night would end. Finally able to find his voice again, he gasped, "Ice cream is not lubricant, baka!" 

That deep laugh was like a touch all on its own, caressing up his spine and arching his body. It coerced a low, wanton whine from the back of Kise's throat and had him gripping Aomine's thighs so hard he left small, red crescents behind. "Doesn't feel like I need lube," Aomine commented, thrusting a second finger in with the first. "Is this another present? Cause I like this one best." 

Kise couldn't even find the words to respond and when he gained enough sense to believe he could, Aomine threw him into another typhoon of pleasure. Fingers were replaced with the hot thrust of tongue and Aomine used one hand to spread Kise apart as his mouth worked between Kise's cheeks. The groan that vibrated against his skin made Kise buck forward, but no relief was given to him. Aomine's hold, keeping his climax just below the surface, tightened the moment his hips moved. 

"No, Daiki!" The volume of his voice rose with the protest. He'd abandoned all thought of pleasuring Aomine because he couldn't get his mouth to work enough to form words, let alone to move along that impressive length.

Aomine pulled back and Kise could hear the way his tongue caressed his lips. He was certain Aomine was exaggerating the sound to tease him. "You wanna come, Ryouta?" He swiped his tongue across Kise's sac again. 

"Yes, _yes_. God, _Daiki_ , please. I wanna––" He bit his lip and let his head fall forward again. 

"You wanna?"

"I want to." 

"You didn't finish your sentence." He could hear the grin in Aomine's voice. "I don't know what you want, Ryouta." 

Kise almost screamed in need, his hips moving against Aomine's relentless grip. "I want to come, baka Daiki. Let go. Let me––" And Aomine did let go with a husky laugh. " _Aaaahhnnnn...._ " Kise's entire body trembled. The orgasm had him writhing against Aomine, succumbing to the overwhelming heat that wracked his body. His released splattered across Aomine's abdomen, painting the messy proof of Kise's gratification across his dark skin.

Aomine was kind enough to let Kise take a few moments to catch his breath, but that was all the time he could offer. His patience, thin to begin with, was barely more than a sliver that he exhausted after Kise's second orgasm. With a predatory growl that Kise echoed with a weak whimper, Aomine palmed that supple ass and started to push Kise down his body. 

Too weak to resist, Kise let himself be guided down that muscled abdomen until his ass came to rest over Aomine's rigid cock. He drew in a shuddering gasp, feeling the thick heat of arousal moving between his legs. "Daiki..." 

"Twice, Ryouta." Aomine squeezed Kise's hips before wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Kise's back flush against his chest and dragged his lips down the line of that pale neck. "I watched you come twice and still nothing for me." One hand found Kise's wilting member, giving it a squeeze before pumping it back to life. 

Kise groaned softly with each panted exhale. His hips started moving, despite how heavy his body felt and the haze that clouded his mind. 

It only took a few more seconds of teasing for Aomine to lean Kise forward and lift his hips so he could guide himself into that tight, spasming heat. Kise moaned for him, hoarse and drawn out. Each one ended with a keen that fell to a soft whimper of Aomine's name. Without being prompted to, he rolled his hips, his body moving in a slow, sensual wave. 

Aomine dragged his hands down Kise's back, feeling the each undulation like he was guiding Kise through the movements. But he wasn't. It was all Kise's doing. This is what Kise had been waiting for; his chance to turn the tables in his favor. He braced his hands on Aomine's upper thighs, using them as leverage to push his hips back onto that throbbing member. 

Taking charge allowed him to feel the way Aomine's body tightened beneath him as his climax threatened to surface. He pushed his body back until his could dip his head against Aomine's shoulder to whisper, "Give me your hands." Aomine complied without hesitation. Kise pressed his palms against Aomine's, using the grip to lift his hips. Now he moved against Aomine's body, his head tilted into his neck to groan against his ear. 

" _Fuck_ , the way you're moving..." Aomine growled, turning his head to the side to sink his teeth into Kise's neck. He sucked on the skin, leaving a mark while his head was still clear enough to remember he wanted to do so.

Kise knew how close Aomine was by the way his hips starting thrusting upward in response to Kise's movements. "Do you wanna come, Daiki?" Kise purred, a lazy smirk spreading across his lips. 

With what little sense he had left, Aomine let loose a strained chuckle that quickly morphed into a deep groan. " _Shit, Ryouta, I'm––_ "

Heat spread through Kise's lower body as Aomine's head bowed into the crook of his neck. As Aomine's body shuddered against Kise's, the heady groan rumbling against his skin, it only too a few more thrusts for Kise to come for the third time that night. 

Their movements slowed as each of them felt the pleasure high slowly dissipating. This was where Kise got his wish. Aomine smirked and pressed soft kisses against Kise's neck, whispering, "I fucking love you, you know that?" after each and every one of them. He wrapped his arms around his slender waist, trailing his fingers across the pale skin. "Couldn't ask for a better gift."

Kise responded with a soft, breathy laugh. He hooked his leg around Aomine's, tangling their limbs as he turned to press a kiss to the base of Aomine's jaw. "Happy Birthday, Daiki." 

"Mmmm..." Aomine mumbled in response, eyes already closed. "Best birthday ever." 

"Baka Daiki," Kise leaned his head against Aomine's and smiled. "You say that every year."


End file.
